CHICAGO 1968 REDUX?
by Jaxhawk http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-PmeNJM53I/AAAAAAAAClM/Z9ThZtPkSU4/s1600-h/chicago.gif http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-PmgdJM54I/AAAAAAAAClU/cQe-2lkw5yU/s1600-h/hillaryobama.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-PmgdJM55I/AAAAAAAAClc/SuhgpYn3UaU/s1600-h/kosovo.jpg Forty years ago in Chicago, Illinois it took over 30,000 army troops, police, national guardsmen and secret service personnel to quell the riots outside the Convention Center.During the two days of rioting 119 law enforcement people were injured, and over 100 "peaceniks" were injured while resisting those who were attempting to stop their rioting in the streets. As we get closer to the Convention in Denver when 4050 delegates and 850 "Super" delegates decide who will be the Democrat candidate for President. It becomes clear that the deciding factor in who gets the nomination will be the "Supers". The only thing super about these human beings is that they have the capacity to throw the nomination to the candidate who has at the time of the convention the fewest delegates. These are political operatives. Insiders who may have their own agenda, separate from the people who went to the polls and choose their candidate. Many are past elected officials, Bill Clinton is a super delegate, mayors, governors and party operatives may dictate how the nomination is determined. In this situation there appears to be a threat to the City of Denver and the people who live in that city, if the presumptive candidate, Barack Hussein Obama, is not nominated. The race card has already been put on the table! The furor over Obam's close association with Black activist pastor Reverend Wright brought it out. When supporters and Obama himself claimed the attack on Wright and Obama's closeness to the anti-white pastor was racially motivated, it became obvious the supporters of Obama were willing to place race above character. This alone would be cause for concern to the voters, but the real implied threat of violence on National television by both a Black Mayor and Black Governor was the match that may light the fires of unrest. The first Black governor of Virginia and current Mayor of Richmond, L. Douglas Wilder, recently on “Face the Nation” predicted – and could be interpreted as actually calling for – riots in the streets if the Clinton campaign were to overturn an Obama lead through the use of Super Delegates. Here are his exact words: “If the Super Delegates intervene and get in the way of it, and say, ‘Oh, no, we're going to determine what's best,’ there will be chaos at the convention...And if you think 1968 was bad, you watch: 2008 will be worse.” If a White Governor or Mayor said the Whites would riot if a Black was nominated. The Press, TV and air waves would be filled with demands for his/her resignation! It is appropriate during this Holy Week of all Christians to contemplate the sacrifice that the people in Denver may be forced to accept if the prophecy of these two Black "leaders" comes to pass! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 23, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: opinion Opinions Category: politics Opinions Category: riots Opinions Category: obama Opinions Category: denver Opinions Category: chicago Opinions Category: convention Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.